Mothers Day Gift
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: After Breaking Dawn (One-shot): On Mothers Day Jacob surprises Esme, and himself, by getting her a gift.


**a/n: Hello Twilight fandom! I'm Summer. I recently rewatched Breaking Dawn Part 2 and got inspired to write this. Something else that inspired this is an interview Taylor did for the movie and he says Jacob feels like he is part of the Cullens family. Since Mothers Day recently passed by I decided it was a great time to post this. It's a one-shot. Hope you enjoy!**

Jacob walked to the Cullen's house, gripping on to the little gift bag tightly, wondering if this was a good idea. Today being Mothers Day he felt sad. Memories of his mom always hit him the hardest today. Earlier today he called his sisters like he always does. He calls just to see how they are doing, check up on their lives. Tells them he loves them. They reflect on their time with their mom. Memories of their childhood. His sisters always joke he was a good practice son, since they practically raised him when their mom passed. Though memories of his mom faded over time he was glad his sisters could see her memory alive.

As he continues his walk through the forest he remembers him and his sisters making breakfast for their mom on their last mothers day with her. They made pancakes, waffles, french toast and made her tea and coffee. All the breakfast options. None of it turned out edible, considering how young they were when they made it. Billy ended up treating the family to a breakfast at the diner. He remembers the mothers day before, him and his sisters saved up their money for months to get their mom a necklace she really wanted. He remembered how his mom cried. He remembered how scared he was, thinking she didn't like it. He'd only seen people cry when they were sad. Then his mom hugged him and told him sometimes people cry when they are really happy.

He got closer to the Cullen's house to the point where he could smell it. He glanced at the bag in his hand and more doubt clouded his mind. He was more then sure Esme was going to be showered with gifts by all the children. This year would be her first Mothers Day with Bella as a daughter-in-law and a granddaughter as well, already marking it as a special occasion. But something compelled him to do this. Regardless of the fact he wasn't a vampire, she still treated him like on of _the kids_ , as she puts it. She always took care of him even though she did not have too. He had been nothing but rude to her family, yet she treated him with such kindness it touched him. She always made sure he had a safe place to sleep and a room to stay in. She always washed his clothes, made him food. Checked up on him, always asking about Billy and his sisters. He could tell she did truly care. It was just in her nature. He had to find a way to thank her.

He rang the doorbell, feeling nervous. As if reality just set in. After his mom passed away he thought he would never buy a mothers day gift again. Let alone for a vampire. Though he has been here so often most days he just walks in. Carlisle opened the door.

"Good morning Jacob, come on in" He moves over to give Jacob some room. He walks in. "Bella and Renesmee aren't home, though you are free to stay until they come back"

"Oh, I know" Jacob says with a smile, remembering how excited Renesmee was to surprise Bella with the special gift she got her.

Carlisle looks down at the gift bag in Jacob's hand and comes to an understanding. " I see. Esme is in the living room. The others are out hunting. I can call and tell them to extend their trip to give you time" He offers.

Jacob shook his head. "No need doc, thank you though" He wondered how he could ever hate the family that practically took him in so quickly.

Before he walks to the living room, Carlisle puts a hand on Jacob's shoulders. "Thank you for this, it truly means a lot to her" Jacob nodded. " I know how hard today must for you, I really do mean it, thank you"

"Thank you" Jacob responds, a crack in his voice. He clears his throat and walks to the living room.

Esme is their flipping through magazines as the t.v plays in the back. As soon as he is close, she gets up. "Jacob" she greets with a genuine smile. She hugs him, something he is still getting use too. Today he hugs back. He figured if she can get over the, wet dog smell as they put it, he can get over the fact his near ex-mortal enemy greets him so warmly.

Once she returns to the couch, he sits down on the opposite side on the couch. "Bella and Renesmee aren't here" she informs as she gets up. "Would you like something to eat?"

"I know the girls aren't here and no worries Esme. I just wanted to give you something" He says, giving her the bag.

"Happy Mothers Day" He says, attempting not to have his voice crack again. "Sorry, I'm a little out of practice"

He cleared his throat again. "When Bells was pregnant you always took care of me and the pack. Though you didn't have too. Our kinds have been against each other for years. Yet you cared for us as if we were your own. You have always been kind to me. It must've been so hard washing the clothes with the smell. It must've been hard to cook because you don't eat. You always did things out of the kindness of your heart. So I wanted to say thank you"

Esme opened the bag, but Jacob couldn't help but continue talking.

"I know you have so many children and I'm not one of them. I hope this doesn't feel out of place or awkward for you. It's just you've been so motherly to me, you just do things that remind me of my mom. I need you to know I really do appreciate it."

Jacob was sure if vampires could cry Esme would be. Her eyes held such sadness and happiness at the same time.

"Thank you Jacob, that is really sweet of you" She puts her hand over his. "I know today is tough for you. Doing this is one the nicest things anyone has ever done for me"

She takes the bracelet out of the bag. It had two charms. A pink heart. Then a wolf symbol. She puts in on her arm. "It's beautiful, thank you"

" The charms mean you're under my packs protection. Any wolves who see it know not tp hurt you. The two charms together is also the symbol for mother" He explains.

Esme hugs him again. "Thank you"

"It's nothing" He says, attempting to be nonchalant. He really did grow on this family. He loved wrestling with Emmet to determine who is stronger. Alice was friendly, he always enjoyed conversation with her. Jasper warmed up as well. He could talk about Renesmee with Esme and Carlisle for hours. He even enjoyed the back and forth with Rosalie. It always made Renesmee laugh.

"I know I said this already, but it really does mean the world" Esme says.

"Why?" Jacob asked bluntly, then regretted it. Knowing the answer was nothing good. He know their human traits are exaggerated as vampires. He wondered what her human life was like to make her so motherly to a bunch of teenagers frozen in time.

"Did I ever tell you the story of how I turned?"

Before he got a chance to answer, she delved into her story.

"I tried to kill myself after my baby boy died" The pain in her voice nearly shattered him. "I threw myself off a cliff. Carlisle saved me"

He quickly flashes back to when he pulled Bella out of the water after her cliff diving stunt. Then realizes the situation. Esme tried to end her life, after loosing her child. He could almost feel the pain as she said it. While he didn't want to kill himself after his mom passing, he knew how painful grief really is. All he knew was the pain of a son losing a mother. He couldn't imagine a mother losing a child. Jacob felt like them being on the opposite ends on grief felt like something that connected them.

"I think of him, days like today. On his birthday. The day he died" She looked off. Jacob knew that look. She was thinking of him. Jacob recognized it. It was as heartbreaking as the look at his sisters face when they talk about their mom.

"Now I'm blessed in a way I can not imagine" She says with a smile on her face. "Carlisle saved my life. I have a house full of teenagers and a granddaughter" She laughed. "It would be a humans nightmare. But I'm grateful for every single day"

"I'm glad you got a happy ending" He says. "And I'm sorry about your son" realizing he hasn't said that yet.

"It's okay, I have four now"

Jacob nearly questioned it, then it hit him. "Edward, Emmet, Jasper and him. He gave her a small smile.

"I didn't mean to say anything that made you uncomfortable" She says, wondering what effect that would have on him. Being motherless for so long.

"No worries"

"Oh Jacob, to lose her so young. It must of been so hard. Especially when your sisters left. You took care of Billy more then he took care of you."

He never really saw it that way. He had his family, his pack to help him. Like the Cullens have each other.

"I know all these teenagers are really lucky to have you" He says genuinely.

"Bella and Renesmee are lucky to have you" He smiles at the name of his favorite girls.

He got up. "Hope you liked your gift. I'm going to surprise dad and take him fishing" He always made sure to do something humanly normal on days like today.

"Tell him I said hi" Esme says. "Feel free to come back once the girls are home. Thank you again"

He smiled at her. "I will" He says as he walks out the house.

"Happy Mothers Day"

 **a/n: Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to review. Have a lovely day.**


End file.
